Interview loufoque
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Albus Dumbledore oblige Severus à répondre à un interview de la gazette, mené par nulle autre que Luna Lovegood !


**Réponse au défi journal à écrire de Neko Kirei dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons**

 **Voilà les contraintes :**

 **Situation (Sur qui / sur quoi) : Severus Snape/Poudlard**

 **Point de vue / Par Qui / Journal : Objectif/Luna/La Gazette**

 **Genre d'Article : Interview**

 **Nombre de mots : environ 225 mots**

 **A rendre dans : 12 jours**

* * *

Severus fusilla du regard Albus Dumbledore. L'enseignant n'arrivait pas à croire que le directeur avait autorisé ça. Pire encore qu'il avait tenu à être présent. Serrant la mâchoire le maître des potions détourna le regard, pendant que le vieil homme très amusé mangeait une sucette au citron.

" Allons Severus ne fait pas cette tête mon garçon, cela ne prendra qu'une dizaine de minute…."

D'un air de dégoût il regarda la barbe et les cheveux d'Albus Dumbledore devenir jaune fluo. Pour toute réaction Albus se mit à sourire en regardant avec émerveillement sa sucette.

" Ces nouvelles confiseries Weasley sont pleines de surprises…."

Severus soupira de désespoir, à ce moment précis, il regrettait presque de ne pas être mort pendant la guerre…

" Si Miss Lovegood n'apparait pas dans la minute, sachez que je ne perdrais pas d'avantage de temps à vos élucubrations !"

Comme si la dîtes Luna Lovegood avait attendu cela, elle apparu à l'entrée du bureau de directeur.

Elle afficha un grand sourire et ne sembla absolument pas surprise en voyant le directeur de Poudlard affublé d'une crinière fluo.

" Ah Melle Lovegood nous étions justement en train de vous réclamer !"

Severus plissa les yeux en détaillant l'exubérante Serdaigle.

Elle portait comme à son habitude ses lunettes affreuses rose pailleté aux verres dépareillées. Mais pour couronner le tout, elle avait eu le mauvais goût suprême d'y associer son espèce de chapeau tête de lion.

Le reste de sa tenue, robe tutu vert pâle, collant bleu foncé et t-shirt représentant une licorne devant un arc-en-ciel se passait d'autre commentaire ….

Severus Snape se demandant brièvement qui diable avait eut la bêtise d'engager Luna Lovegood pour rédiger chaque semaine une interview dans la gazette des sorciers.

Il devinait avant même que tout commence, les questions inutiles et fantasques de son ancienne élève du genre « est-ce que vous aimez les licornes ? »

Severus eut brièvement des envies de suicide…En regardant la fenêtre, un bref instant, il se demanda combien de temps il chuterait avant qu'Albus ne le rattrape…

Le regard que le vieux sénile lui lança, confirma ce qu'il pensait…Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

Luna sorti de nulle part un énorme sac de fourrure rose. Une plume en sortie en virevoltant autour de Severus avant de venir se poser délicatement dans la main de Luna. La Serdaigle entre temps avait sorti un calepin.

Elle s'avança pour s'asseoir sur la chaise, qu'Albus avait placée à son attention, juste en face de Severus.

" Bonjours professeur Snape !" Lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme

" Miss Lovegood…" Répondit Snape d'un ton morne

Elle ignora la mauvaise foi du professeur avec un grand sourire

" Je vais d'abord vous rappelez le thème de l'article si vous le voulez bien !"

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, de toute façon Severus ne comptais pas répondre

" L'article sera centré sur vous…

\- De toute évidence puisque je suis là… " Marmonna Severus cinglant

Luna l'ignora toujours

" ….et votre place d'enseignant au sein de Poudlard."

Albus réprima un petit rire en gigotant sur sa chaise.

" Si vous êtes prêt nous allons commencer !" Lança joyeusement Luna

" Puisque vous le devez… »

Luna sembla réfléchir un instant avant de réellement commencer l'interview :

" Très bien Professeur Snape ! Pouvez-vous nous parler de la première fois que vous êtes entré à Poudlard ?"

Severus regretta aussi qu'il ne s'agisse pas, comme il le pensait, de questions complètement loufoques.

" Je ne vois pas bien en quoi est-ce interes…."

Un raclement de gorge très, très subtil….de la part du directeur coupa Severus.

Il y eu un silence interminable durant lequel le professeur de potion s'imagina torturer le directeur avec plusieurs endoloris. Finalement il se tourna vers Luna

" Ma rentrée à Poudlard a probablement était la plus grande déception de toute ma vie…"

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence.

Luna en perdit presque son sourire, presque…

Elle murmura tout bas

" Vous pouvez préciser ?

\- Suis-je obligé ?"

Cette fois Albus fut étrangement prit d'une quinte de toux… Severus roula les yeux au ciel

" Je n'étais pas le plus doué qui soit pour me faire des amis, et j'attendais de Poudlard la possibilité d'en avoir un peu plus…Ce fut un échec. Quoi qu'il en soit si vous mettez ça dans votre article Miss Lovegood je peux vous assurer que les années où vous étiez mon élève vont vous paraître bien douce comparé a ce que je vous réserve…"

Albus et Luna échangèrent un regard. Finalement le directeur se pencha vers la Serdaigle pour murmurer

" Peut-être que nous devrions nous consacrer au métier d'enseignant du professeur Snape…"

Luna approuva

" Est-ce que l'enseignement était une vocation ?"

Albus étouffa un rire alors que Severus lança un regard noir à Luna.

" Non absolument pas."

Luna attendit qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Cependant il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser l'imperturbable Luna Lovegood

" Pourquoi avoir choisi les potions ?

\- De toute évidence parce que c'était la matière dans laquelle j'excellais…

\- Mais vous aimez les potions non ?

\- C'est un art qui demande subtilité, intelligence et finesse, contrairement aux restes des matières. C'est aussi un domaine exigeant, et comme vous le savez Miss Lovegood, je suis quelqu'un d'exigeant"

Le silence qui plana ensuite était menaçant…

Luna reprit comme si de rien était

" Aimez-vous vos élèves ?

\- Cette question est idiote, en dépit du fait que vous soyez une Serdaigle Miss Lovegood je pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour en déduire vous-même la réponse

\- Et est-ce que l'un d'eux vous a plus marqué que les autres ?

\- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je parle d'Harry Potter, surement pas….

\- Quel conseil donneriez vous a quelqu'un souhaitant devenir enseignant comme vous ?

\- Renoncer, ou eviter d'être sous les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore lâcha t-il en gratifiant le concerné d'un regard glacial.

Cela amusa beaucoup Albus Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas autant rit ce jour là que le lendemain en lisant l'interview dans la gazette :

 **Interview de l'enseignant de potion à Poudlard, Severus Snape. Récemment acquitté par le ministère, le professeur Snape a était décrit comme un véritable héro de guerre**

 **Professeur Snape pouvez-vous nous parler de la première fois que vous êtes entré à Poudlard ?**

Ma rentrée à Poudlard a probablement était la plus grande déception de toute ma vie…

 **Vous pouvez préciser ?**

Non. **(** **ndl** **: Severus Snape n'a pas voulu en dire plus sur son enfance et sa scolarité difficile)**

 **Est-ce que l'enseignement était une vocation pour vous ?**

Non absolument pas.

 **Pourquoi avoir choisi les potions ?**

De toute évidence parce que c'était la matière dans laquelle j'excellais…

 **Mais vous aimez les potions non ?**

C'est un art qui demande subtilité, intelligence et finesse contrairement aux restes des matières. C'est aussi une matière exigeante, et comme vous le savez Miss Lovegood, je suis quelqu'un d'exigeant

 **Aimez-vous vos élèves ?**

Cette question est idiote, en dépit du fait que vous soyez une Serdaigle Miss Lovegood je pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour en déduire vous-même la réponse

 **Et est-ce que l'un d'eux vous a plus marqué que les autres ?**

Si vous vous attendez à ce que je parle d'Harry Potter, surement pas…

 **Un conseil pour quelqu'un souhaitant devenir enseignant ?**

Renoncez, ou ne travaillez surtout pas pour Albus Dumbledore.

 **Propos recueillis par Luna Lovegood**

* * *

 **Voilou défi, j'espère, relevé, l'interview fait exactement 225 mots et je l'ai rendu avant la moitié du temps imparti :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez n'hésitez pas à visiter le forum la gazette des bonbons aux citrons pour découvrir des défis plus loufoques les uns que les autres ! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser une petite review ;)**


End file.
